Is it Love?
by cynicalpink130
Summary: Fae had known Corporal Rivaille for some time, but until recently her feelings for him had always been platonic. This follows the two after she confesses her new-found attraction to him. RivaillexOC Lemon


*A/N*

So this is my first attempt at a fic/lemon ever, so it probably sucks a bit and I had a hard time thinking of a title. There are some brief references to rape and a history between Levi and my OC, as I have a bit of a story in my head that includes her in SnK so I hope I don't confuse/irritate anyone. Also, I tried keeping Levi as close character as possible while being a bit perverted. I hope I didn't screw up his character too much.  
Reviews are definitely appreciated, so feel free to let me know if something seems a bit off or just what you overall think of the story.

Sooooo, I decided to edit this after watching the series again and I realized that I didn't describe Levi too accurately. That and I tried to be as realistic as possible about the sex scene cause I know I like to read a lemon that's somewhat realistic. I hope those of you who've read this don't mind the change and to anyone who is new to this story: please enjoy!

SnK and Levi do not belong to me, only Fae does.

* * *

Levi led her by the wrist into his bedroom, closing the door and pressing her against it, his forearm resting above her head and his other hand on her shoulder. He stared down at her with his usual stoic expression, eyes boring into hers intensely. She blushed and averted her eyes, unable to hold his stare.

"Do you want me to kiss you again?" he asked.

She looked back up at him in surprise at his directness; she should have expected it since she knew the corporal was always straightforward with his words. However, given the current situation – his close proximity to her and ferocity of her heartbeat revealing her nerves – she was thrown off by it this time.

After taking several moments to gather her courage to reply, Fae gave him the hesitant "yes" he knew she was going to give him. After all, she had told him of her attraction and her other confusing emotions toward him the other day and returned the kiss he gave her at her candid words.

Upon Fae's agreement Levi moved the hand resting on her shoulder to the side of her face, stroking the hair by her ear and eventually laying it along her neck as he pulled her to him.

As he pressed his lips to hers and brought his body closer Levi could hear her shallow breaths and feel her heartbeat against his chest. Fae kissed him back, gripping the sleeves of his jacket as she gave in to the moment. His kiss was slow and demanding, relaying his own feelings of attraction to the girl.

He never let himself admit that she captured his interest in any way other than as his protégé, but Levi wondered when exactly he realized that he was drawn to Fae. That she was attractive was fairly obvious – long white hair that reached her waist and piercing blue eyes that seemed to always gaze straight through his soul.

She had been in the scouting legion for three years and just a few months ago Fae's behavior toward him outside of missions had changed. It frustrated him to no end that when he looked at her instead of holding his gaze as she usually did, she began to avert her eyes and turn away from him. She avoided being alone with him whenever she could, and until two days ago, when she finally admitted her feelings, he had no idea what was wrong with her.

Levi brought himself out of these thoughts as he kissed her, eventually sliding his tongue along her lower lip to elicit a more passionate response, which he received; upon feeling the slick sensation of his tongue Fae timidly opened her mouth and allowed Levi to run it against hers. She had never kissed anyone before and although she wanted nothing more than to be this close to Levi, Fae couldn't shake her embarrassment.

Levi deepened the kiss, the movement of his lips hastening against hers and Fae couldn't think about anything else, consumed by her growing unfamiliar desire toward her commanding officer.

It was when Levi slowed and pulled away from her that she could finally gather her thoughts and after a few moments of catching her breath she looked back up to him, meeting his eyes.

"How far is this going to go?" she asked him, not sure whether she was ready to allow herself to get any closer to the man before her.

"That's up to you." He told her, his lust-filled gaze piercing her own.

"If you want to stop, we stop. If you want to continue, then I hope you're prepared for what may happen."

Levi knew of Fae's past; she had more than her fair share of unwanted encounters with the opposite sex and despite her confession he didn't want to do anything that would hurt her further.

Fae took the time he gave her to decide; should she pursue these foreign feelings toward the corporal and allow herself to experience a man in a way she never had? Before Levi Fae had no romantic or physical interest in another person. She was only eighteen and yet she had experience that she wish she grew up knowing nothing about. She was scared, scared of both how she had been treated in the past and scared of what would happen should she give herself into her growing desire for Levi. She knew he would never force her; he was a compassionate person and he put his responsibility as a soldier above all else.

Fae had had always been able to read others easily and Levi was no exception. In the six years that she'd known him he kept nothing from her and his words and actions were always deliberate whether it was fighting titans or speaking with his fellow soldiers or following orders of his commanding officers. This she had always admired in him and was why she trusted him above all others. That's right, she trusted him.

Perhaps it was that trust that caused her to harbor romantic feelings toward him. When she realized her attraction to him she found it difficult to find what it was that drew her to him. And drawn to him she was. Ever since she had first met him she felt a strange pull to him that she could never quite explain. She wasn't physically attracted to him in the beginning, but as her feeling slowly dawned on her she became aware of his effect on her as a man. She found his appearance somewhat captivating – clean cut hair, hard dark eyes and his strong stature drew her attention to him. Not to mention he was an outstanding soldier with an unwavering sense of loyalty and determination. Fae always admired that about him. It was because of those venerable characteristics of his that were a major influence on her decision to pursue the military so readily.

She would continue their intimacy; she felt she knew him well enough that he wouldn't do anything like this with her unless he was driven by something besides only lust.

She gave him a serious look and before she gave herself the chance to change her mind she closed her eyes and kissed him, resting her hands on his shoulders and giving in to the desire she feared. In response to her actions Levi moved his arm that had been against the door and brought his hand to the small of her back, pulling her body closer against his. He enjoyed the feel of her soft lips against his and her breasts pressed against his chest. He broke the kiss, bringing his mouth to her neck and running his tongue along the heated skin, trailing kisses to her ear. In response to the sensation Fae released a gasp, and she shivered as he lightly slid his tongue along her ear, stopping at her earlobe and closing his mouth on it, teasing it with his tongue.

Then, to her surprise, he stopped, panting slightly against her ear. She could suddenly feel the hardness of him against her stomach and at the realization of his erection Fae fully understood reality of what was happening. He then uttered words that she never thought she would hear from him:

"Out of the women I have fucked, I had never wanted them in the way that I do you."

Fae winced at his blunt choice of words, but understood what he was trying to say: Corporal Levi was known to have had a seedy past before joining the scouting legion. It was no surprise to her that a man who was once a criminal would find pleasure in whatever women approach him.

"I could always find release when I wanted it," he continued, "but that was all I'd wanted then, no matter who the woman was. After becoming a soldier I found that I had no use for sex, my focus had become killing titans."  
Who knows why I want to be with you – it's obvious that you're beautiful, but maybe it's also because of the respect I carry for you as a soldier or our compatibility in battle. Perhaps there's more. What I do know for sure is that I want _you_ more than I care to admit."

Fae's face was on fire in response to Levi's matter-of-fact statement, first, due to what he had said, and second, because hearing his voice so close to her ear drew a sensation to the place between her legs that she just couldn't ignore. His voice had always had an strange effect on her, and since discovering her feelings she found herself becoming more and more excited by the sound.

This didn't go unnoticed by the corporal. He stepped away from Fae, studying her red face and her heaving chest and pulled her by her shoulders from the door. He then steered her to his bed, pushing her down until she lay along the length of it, leaning above her as he did so.

Fae looked up at him in faint surprise as he supported himself on his forearms above her, his legs on either side of hers. Her face still blushing and her heart still pounding in her chest, she wondered what he would do next. Levi then shifted his weight to his knees and placed his hands on her hips, slowly bringing them to her breasts, where he stopped and squeezed them gently, appraising her reaction. Not surprising to him she looked away and closed her eyes, his touch making her nervous.

It was then that Levi decided to pick on her; he leaned forward and once again placed his mouth to her ear, lingering there as he felt Fae shiver to the feeling of his breath in her ear. After a tension-filled silence that lasted what felt like forever to Fae, Levi spoke into her ear: "don't be so self-conscious. If you want me to stop I will; you haven't told me to but your reaction tells me otherwise."

Fae's eyes snapped open and she looked at him, "I'm nervous; I don't know how to go about this and your voice right next to my ear is too distracting. I want to follow your lead but I keep over thinking this." In that instant what he had suspected was confirmed, "My voice is distracting? Do you like the sound of my voice, Farore?"

Embarrassed by the question and the fact that Levi had called her by her full name, she answered.

"Yea..."

She realized what he was trying to do, and it made her even more self-conscious.

Levi continued, "What does my voice do to you, Farore? I see you fidgeting." His face and voice steady as ever, he watched as she unconsciously rubbed her thighs together. He was teasing her and she didn't like it. Nonetheless the sound of Levi's voice in her ear caused her heart to beat faster once again and she didn't know what else to do but to reply, "Corporal, I-"

"Levi. Use my name tonight," he said, sparing her the embarrassment of having to describe just exactly what his voice was doing to her.

Levi then began to remove her shirt, along with her bra, dropping them to the floor. He then proceeded to remove his jacket and placed it on the chair next to the bed. He stared at her a few moments, feeling his pants tighten against his growing erection at the sight of her, before descending, fondling her breasts with his hands while circling a nipple with his tongue.

Fae let out a small moan at the contact, the feeling of him sucking on her nipple arousing her further. As Levi continued to fondle her breasts, she moaned even more, louder and more desperate, spurring him on until he bit her nipple, causing her to arch her back off the bed and grab his arm. Unconsciously, she looked down and watched in embarrassment as he moved to her other breast and his tongue began playing with the nipple there. Upon feeling her gaze, Levi raised his eyes and thoroughly enjoyed the look on her face - her eyes were half-lidded and her blush was still going strong. When she realized that he was looking back at her she lifted her eyes and turned her head away. He responded by biting her again, causing her to yelp this time and glare at him in irritation. She really was too cute.

Suddenly, Fae decided to take off the corporal's shirt, reaching down and clumsily unbuttoning it as quickly as she could. Levi leaned up so she could finish, watching her with a mixture of desire and tender amusement as she did so. Once she finally undid the last button she slid his shirt off his shoulders and it fell to the mattress. Despite his small stature, Levi was made of pure lean muscle. Fae stared appreciatively at his torso, and she reached up and traced the light contours of muscle with her fingers. His skin was hot under her touch as she placed her palms against his abdomen.

Levi pushed Fae back down and began kissing her again, his hands grabbing at her breasts once more and his fingers pinching her nipples. Slowly, he slid one hand down her stomach to the place between her legs, brushing his fingers against the dampened fabric of her pants and making Fae moan into his mouth.

He brought his mouth to her ear yet again: "you've even soaked through your pants?" he asked her, enjoying the darkening of her blush as she looked away. "Do you have to comment on it? Isn't it normal in this kind of situation?" His response was the smallest curve upward at his lips; she was fun to tease.

He decided to do so further by pressing his fingers against her covered entrance and rubbing her, pulling a moan of surprise from her mouth as she gripped the sheets next to her. He continued rubbing, increasing the pressure on her clitoris as Fae's breaths became heavier and she moaned his name. He could definitely get used to the way his name sounded coming from her pleasured voice.

"Those are some nice sounds you're making," he said, taking his hand away and pulling down the zipper to her pants "I want to hear more." He slid them down her pale legs, gliding his hands down the smooth expanse of skin and pulling off her boots in the process.

Fae pressed her thighs close together in anticipation of what would happen next, her nerves getting the better of her.

Levi slid his hands back up her legs, over her hips and farther up her torso until he reached her breasts, kneading them, roughly this time, and slowly grazing back down and repeating his actions, feeling the soft skin and the small tremors that came from his touch. He heard her sigh and looked back up to her face - her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily at the sensation of his hands against her skin. He was sure he'd never tire of the pleasured look on her face. Finally he stopped at her knees, gently prodding them open until her legs were fully spread before him. Fae began to tremble as she felt his stare, wishing he would just continue already.

As he took in the sight of Fae's entire body, Levi couldn't stop the feeling of smug satisfaction at the thought that she was all his. He was going to make sure that she enjoyed every moment of the events to follow.

The corporal then lowered himself until his face was inches from her entrance, her head snapping up to look in his direction as she realized what he was about to do. "You're going to do that? But-" she was cut off by the impatient look he gave her. She was thoroughly embarrassed by the proximity of his face to her, but that thought left her as he brought his tongue to languidly rub along the skin. "Levi," she moaned, her legs twitching and her hand resting in his hair as he licked her clitoris. He brought her legs over his shoulders, holding a thigh on each hand just under her ass and kneading the flesh there, further sensitizing her. He continued to lick her, massaging her clitoris until her body began to quiver and he slowly slid his middle finger inside of her, causing the inside of her to briefly squeeze around it.

Levi began to move his finger in and out as he flattened his tongue against her and ran it upward, then circling her clitoris, picking up his pace and making Fae moan deeply, until she brought a hand to her mouth to stifle the sounds. Feeling the movement of Levi's finger deep inside of her and his hot mouth against her clitoris, Fae could feel her orgasm building; she was unable to stop herself from grinding her hips against his movements.

"Levi!" she shouted his name as she came against his mouth, gripping his hair as her legs tensed and her body shuddered in overwhelming pleasure.

He didn't expect what happened as she came. With his mouth pressed against her entrance, he felt something spurt against his tongue in time with the contractions around his finger. Realizing that the liquid was the same as that of her arousal he swallowed it, some spilling along his chin as he did so. He couldn't help but enjoy her taste.

As soon as Fae's hold on his hair relaxed, Levi pulled his head away and stared at her, watching her chest rise and fall as she tried catching her breath with a small smirk on his lips. He had no idea she would climax the way she did, and needless to say it did well for his ego to know that he had done that to her. His member twitched at the thought.

Once Fae returned from her reverie she opened her eyes to the sound of Levi sliding down the zipper to his pants and her face flushed once again as she saw his stiff cock emerge as he brought his pants down his hips.

His boots joined hers on the floor and he placed his pants with his jacket at the desk before he kneeled back on the mattress, once more hovering over Fae.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"Yes," he stared into her eyes, searching for any hesitation they may betray, but there was none. He then placed his hands on her legs and spread them wide, lowering himself down and positioning his length at her entrance. Despite her nerves, Fae managed to remain calm and she gathered the courage to reach down and wrap her hand around him. He wasn't very long - what he lacked in length he made up for in girth, and the skin was hot against her hand as she felt the blood pumping through him.

She wasn't a virgin, but that didn't stop the rush of anxiety that hit her at the thought of something that big inside of her once again. It had been years since the last time she had sex, albeit unwillingly, and as much as she cared about Levi she wasn't sure she could handle the experience.

Sensing her apprehension Levi brought his hand to her face, bringing his thumb across her cheek and staring into her eyes expectantly, expression unwavering. He was waiting for her to tell him to stop.

At the gesture Fae remembered just who it was above her and she felt the anxiety ebb away. "It's okay," she told him seriously, gathering her composure and lightly raising her hips against his. "I want you and I trust you, it's just difficult to keep from being afraid."

He continued to stare at her, waiting for her to change her mind. When she assured him once again that she wouldn't, he brought himself closer to her, rubbing his entire length against Fae's entrance, making her sigh and his cock to throb once more in anticipation.

He brought the tip to her entrance and slowly pushed in, reminding himself to be gentle despite how good she felt around him. Levi stared into her eyes the entire time, watching them narrow as her breath hitched at the feel of him sliding into her. It hurt somewhat, but it was nothing Fae couldn't handle once she relaxed and she let out a relieved sigh and loosened her tight grip on his forearms as she felt him fill her completely.

It was then that she was able enjoy the feeling of him; feel his length throbbing inside of her as he tried to keep from losing his control. He looked at her questioningly, hoping he could move; she was so hot and tight around him he wasn't sure he could take being still much longer.

She stared back at him and gave a slight nod, letting him know he could move, and Levi let out a groan of pleasure as he felt himself slide along her slick walls. Fae let out a moan at the feeling; lightly bringing her hips back to his as he buried himself inside her once again.

After a few more hesitant thrusts, Levi pulled out of her almost entirely and swiftly slid back in as deeply as he could, drawing a loud moan from Fae. He quickened his pace, thrusting in and out of her.

She squeezed him so tightly he couldn't stop himself from slamming his hips against hers at an almost desperate pace, but kept himself in check. Any more and he would come too soon and he wasn't ready for that just yet; neither of them was. He grabbed her hips and pulled them to his with each thrust, wrenching loud moans from Fae's throat, that she stifled by closing her mouth. She couldn't get enough of him; the heat of him as he pounded into her, the look of mingled concentration and pleasure on his face as he stared down at her, and the feeling of the muscles of his shoulders contracting under her hands at his movements brought her closer and closer do her orgasm.

She almost couldn't believe what was happening; she was having sex with Lance Corporal Levi, always so irritable and cold, and she wondered if she wasn't imagining it. In that moment she realized the full extent of her feelings for him and his for her. She loved him and she was fairly certain he felt the same, although he would never admit it. The two of them became surprisingly close since the time they met and he took it upon himself to make her his apprentice as a member of the scouting legion. Under his guidance her skills as a soldier were second to none, even his own in the long run, but only those in the legion knew that. Fae usually kept a low profile within the walls. He knew more about Fae and her past than any other person, things that others could never comprehend and yet he saw her as he did anyone else. He accepted her and he trusted her and to Fae that meant everything.

In the midst of their fervent union, Levi grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her up toward him, placing her in a seated position on his lap, and he rocked her back and forth over his cock, enjoying the closeness of her body against his. Fae wrapped her arms around his neck and let herself move against him, his hands pulling her hips down as he brought his up against hers.

The two felt themselves nearing orgasm and Fae latched her mouth onto Levi's shoulder, moaning against him, their movements quickening as their bodies rubbed against each other. Levi thrust upward faster and faster as he pulled her down to meet him each time even harder, unable to stop, listening to the strangled moans escaping Fae's throat as she struggled to breathe. She couldn't take it anymore; he was so deep inside of her and all she could feel was the entire length of his cock pulsating as he filled over and over again.

Moments later Fae bit down on his shoulder and moaned as she came once more; her entire body convulsing against his and the inside of her squeezing him tighter and tighter. Levi came soon after with a low, stuttered groan, his cock throbbing as he released himself inside of her and continuing his thrusts as their climax ended. He fell back on the bed with her on top of him.

As the two struggled to catch their breath and they recovered from their climax, Fae looked up and held Levi's gaze they way she always did whenever their eyes met. Levi pushed away the hair that had fallen into her face and held her cheek, leaning up on his elbow to kiss her once more.


End file.
